31 Days
by Nalana
Summary: A Jungle Fury fic a day for October. Many genres. Probably primarily Rasey M/M but there will be general fics. See Author notes for summaries, ratings, and characters/pairings. A
1. Day 4 Loss

Day 1 can be provided upon request. (On personal website)  
Days 2 and 3 may become part of something large so will not be hosted in this story.

Day 4  
Title: Loss  
Rating: PG-13  
Primary characters/ship: Casey, implied/past Rasey.  
Genere: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Saana and Malthus are mine, though.  
Summary: He couldn't understand why this was happening, but something was gone that could never be replaced...Can Lily help Casey in time for him to comfort another mourning soul.  
Author's Note: WARNING! Character Death.

* * *

They filed into the old Pizza shop, heads heavy

They filed into the old Pizza shop, heads heavy. Being here felt wrong. It wasn't the same. It never could be. The furnishings had barely changed since that day seven years ago when three students of the Order of the Claw stepped into it. The backspace training area and home had some refurnishing, but no great remodeling.

This beloved shelter that had seen so many comings and goings, celebrations, and sorrows, now was covered in shadow. Breaking past the storefront into the home area Fran rushed up to the group, chattering nervously. She didn't have to open her mouth. The long looks on their faces told her all she needed. Her heart sank slowly, her eyes searching for a particular member of the team.

Casey shuffled behind all of them. His entire body felt weighted down. Why had they let their guard down? Why had they become so slack after Dai Shi had been put back in his place? Why had they ever gone their separate ways? They had lost the strength they had created as a team. If only they had stayed together. None of this would have happened, none of it.

But who was able to predict shadows? Wasn't that why they were such a threat? Blindly he ignored all the concerned looks he was getting. He couldn't meet their eyes. They couldn't logically blame him for any of this. But in the back of their hearts he could swear he heard their internalized glares. He felt every stab as sharply as a thousand blades. As far as the red ranger was concerned, he deserved every one of them.

In middle of the floor his legs failed him. He sunk to his knees. Cries of concern filled his ears, but they seemed so distant, so far away. He looked down at his uniform. It was filthy. Dried blood covered the front. Not his. No, his he could deal with. Picking at the cloth he raised it up, his jaw hardening.

For once, he didn't care how he looked.

"Casey…" He heard Lily whisper in his ear. She had sunk down to his level after having shooed out the others. "Casey look at me."

Somehow, he obeyed. This was Lily after all. She had always been there. She had always been looking out for him. He could trust her even when he couldn't himself.

"It wasn't you're fault. You have to know that. It wasn't your fault." Her words were soft, too soft. "No one saw it coming. We tried to save him—"

"But we didn't!" He exclaimed. "We couldn't save him! I should have seen it, I could have seen it. You didn't have to. I did. But no. I was blind, I was fucking blind and look what happened!"

"He's gone, Lil'! He. is. gone. And I…I…" Casey froze, his hands gripping the blood stained shirt. Shaking he clawed at it until he could rip it off his body.

"I killed him." His voice quivered. His hands trembled. Reality hit hard.

...

"Casey, please… you have to. I can't keep this up." A ragged voice struggled to keep steady. "He's winning. I can't keep him back. If he breaks through… No one will be safe. You have to."

"NO! I can't!"

"…Yes…" the already injured man reached down to pull the red ranger close. "You have to. You know it."

"There has to be another way!" Casey pleaded, trying to find a different solution.

"…Love, please. I can't hold out for the others… I don't want to fail you, them, Saana…" For the first time, Casey saw tears in his mate's eyes. It broke him. Regretfully he swung the finishing attack into the heavily protected container that suspended the body of the man he loved.

Freed, the ragged body fell towards the floor. Casey lunged to catch the figure. Life barely sparkled in too familiar eyes. For the first time since the discovery they weren't clouded by the sheen of yellow.

"Love you…" he heard a ragged whisper of words not often exchanged between the two.

"I know." He forced a smile, leaning down to kiss his mate one final time.

...

"He asked and… and I did. I killed him. I just couldn't--"

"Oh Casey!" Lily sighed, pulling her friend into a tight hug. "You saved him. You know that."

Her words went unheard.

"I couldn't watch him like that. He was so desperate, Lil'. He, he didn't want to live. But I shouldn't have done it! There still was a chance! We could have found a way to separate him from—What have I done? Oh god, what have I done?" Casey's voice strained as he tried not to cry and failed. His sobs shook his back and dampened the shoulder of Lily's uniform.

"He didn't want to live if it meant he could only cause pain. You heard what they said. As long as the host lived, so would the spirit of Malthus. No matter how weak, it would remain. He didn't want to bring that darkness into your life. He fought just as hard as us, but he lost. He lost so that we could have a future." The cheetah tried to place a perspective on this situation.

"It's not fair." Casey ignored the childish statement that came from his lips.

"No, no it's not." She agreed.

"Why me? Why did he have to ask me?" He choked, his grip remaining constant.

"Because if he had to leave this world, he wanted his last memory to be of the person he trusted, the one he loved. He knew how strong you are, Casey. He knew that if any of us had, we would have lost not only him, but we'd never be able to make it up to you…I…I know how selfish that sounds, but it's the truth. It had to be you."

The two former teammates stayed like that for a while. When Casey's breath slowed, Lily pulled back. Sorrow still hung heavily on his shoulders. She couldn't expect anything else. She wouldn't.

"You did what none of us could, what even he couldn't. I know it hurts, it hurts us all, but you've got to be strong now. You're needed here, more than ever." She tried to encourage him.

Before he could respond a loud yawn came to their attention. Casey shot to attention, looking to his left. A little girl rubbed her sleepy eye as she clung to a little wolf plushie with her free hand. Seeing Casey sitting in the room a smile spread brightly across her face. All fatigue forgotten she giggled and ran to him, dropping her plushie, and flung her lithe little arms around him. He hugged her back instinctually.

"Daddy!"

"Saana!" he exclaimed to the wiggling four year old. "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted a drink!" She said simply, snuggling into his shoulder. "Is Da' home yet? You said you'd bring him back!" she said defiantly.

Lily froze, looking at Casey. He slowly brushed the messy flop of dark brown hair behind the child's ear. She was so young. So fragile. He had been so selfish. How had he been able to forget that he would have to do this?

"Sa'…Da's…he's…" He took a deep breath when the child looked up at him with confusion. "He can't come back."

"Are the bad guys still out there?" She tried to reason.

"Not right now, sweetie. There was a really bad guy; he was going to hurt a lot of people, even you and me. But Da' wouldn't let that happen. Neither could we. "

"Because you're the heroes!" She said brightly, always having compared her parents and "aunts" and "uncles" to the gallant princes and brave women warriors of her bedtime stories.

"Exactly." Casey smiled, choking back the urge to cry. Not yet, not now. "Sweetie…the only way for this really dangerous guy to go away was for Da' to go away too."

The little girl's face fell. "I don't like this story! Da' can't go away! We need him here!" She began trembling.

The tears he had been trying to hold back fell past his barrier. He pulled Saana close, hugging her tightly as she cried against him. He whispered to her, joining her tears with his own. Lily was right. He had to be strong for the light that did remain here for him.

"I don't like it either, baby. But do you think Da' would ever really leave us?" He asked. She looked up at him, not understanding any of this.

"As long as we remember him, He'll always be here…" He pointed to her forehead. "And right here." He placed a finger on her heart.

"…But he's not HERE." She emphasized.

"No, maybe not. But," He smiled genuinely for the first time that night. "You can't just get rid of a Master. Even though they might not be right here all the time, you never know when they could pop in. So Da's still got his eyes on us. So we better keep our rooms nice and clean, right?"

Saana contemplated this for a moment. She still frowned, how could she not? But she nodded before continuing to snuggle into Casey's embrace.

"I know I'm a big girl…" Saana whispered. "But can I sleep sleep with you tonight?" It was a frequent habit her parents had tried to lessen.

"Of course, Sa'." Casey rubbed her back.

Saana paused for a minute before pulling back and running back in the direction she came from. Before Casey could say anything, she was back with the plushie she had dropped.

"Here!" She exclaimed. "You can have him."

"Saana?" Lily and Casey exchanged looks. The little gray squishy wolf was one of Saana's most prized possessions. It was to the pride of their former master and the dread of the girl's grandfather.

"I have you cuddle! But Daddy doesn't have Da'. You'll be lonely!" She said, in perfect childlike reasoning.

"But I have you!" Casey certainly didn't want to take his daughter's favorite toy away.

"But Wolfie makes me brave and strong. Da' made you that way." She was really too smart for her age.

"You do make me strong, baby." He chuckled through the heaviness. She wrinkled her nose, clearly not liking his stubbornness. "Tell you what. You hold on to Wolfie for me. And when I need him, I'll ask if I can take him for a while."

"Deal!" She grinned from ear to ear, thrusting the toy at him. "You get him tonight!"

Lily watched the two silently. If nothing else, at least they still had each other. She knew they could pull each other through. She slowly slipped away to leave them alone. Exiting into the night air she took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. But they could do it.

"Don't worry, R.J." She whispered to the night sky with a solemn promise. "We'll keep them on their feet. You'll be so proud of them! Just wait!"


	2. Day 5 Rest

Day 5  
Title: Rest  
Rating: PG-13  
Primary characters/ship: Rasey.  
Genre: Romance, General  
Disclaimer: Don't own the series.  
Summary: Neither of them intended to waste these sparse few still moments of peace on petty arguments..

* * *

He couldn't help but drool at the glorious sight before him. R.J.'s eyes darkened as he reached behind him to click the door's lock in place. He wasn't a paranoid man. His life was open to the world around him, minus some few secrets. But there are only so many uncomfortable walk-ins someone could tolerate.  
He'd be damned if he let anyone interrupt this.

They had come to an agreement. It was never a spoken contract, but it was a deal none-the-less. As far as the team was concerned, the Tiger lead. He was the strength. He had the instincts. And he had the desire. Even though the Wolf could aspire to these things, it would remain the supportive beta. And the wolf's master was completely fine with this.

In training, the wolf pushed his weight. Even with strength, R.J.'s "cubs," not quite cubs but it was the endearment that counted, still needed discipline. Everyone needed to keep on their toes. Still, training was fair ground for both master and students. You never stop learning. It was no-man's-land.

But when the moon peaked over the horizon, the Wolf switched into the role of alpha. Slowly he stalked towards his bed and the delicious prey that lay so wonderfully sprawled and exposed before him. The tiger grinned, quite pleased in himself from his mate's reaction. He crooked a finger as the wolf crawled to hover over him.

"Welcome back…" the tiger whispered, brushing his lips against his lover's chin as he spoke, scratching the stubble that lay there with the finger he had used to beacon him.

"Thanks!" He responded before snatching the scratching hand away and capturing the lips that played so closely by.

The tiger released an appreciative moan into the other's mouth, savoring the taste. It was better then any food could hope to be. He could never get enough. Casey used his free hand to reach up and bury his digits in the hair just above R.J.'s ear. He felt his lovers' fingers curl against the sheets. He grinned, breaking for breath.

"You're such a puppy." He teased, only receiving a lick to his cheek. He couldn't help but laugh.

Words were lost again when R.J. bent down to nibble on the feline's neck. Casey strained to the left to let him at as much skin as possible. He sighed with ease as long rough fingers traveled down his torso slowly. This felt right tonight. This would work.

"Too long…" He heard R.J. mutter against his increasingly wet collarbone.

"Mmm…" Casey agreed, running light touches against the back of the wolf's shoulders.

Nights weren't always like this. There were those nights, when nightmarish dreams would get a hold of the wolf. He'd take his anguish out on the tiger's body. The tiger never objected. He had his share of regrets and demons. There were those when the season would become too much and their playful power struggle would extend into their bedroom. There were even those when the wolf preferred to, or allowed himself to be, passive and let the tiger play in his own manner. Then there was a peaceful connection. Casey had to admit, though all were welcome, they were his favorite.

There were times when their explorations and games were drawn out for the sake of comfort rather then teasing. They were nights when even if they ended in affectionate caresses instead of passion, it would be more than enough to content either. These represented a comfort with one another that had initially been missing. In their first months together, there had been so much fear and unease. They had doubts about the attraction, others reactions, a conflict with duty, or the legitimacy of their dedication.

Tonight leaned towards the later, though he would admit to being quite disappointed if the wolf didn't carry on with those heavenly nibbles that had by now reached his abdomen. Life had been crazy, leading only to R.J. being called away for a few days. The stress had kept them apart until now.

Neither animal had any intention of wasting these still hours. Together they created a sensual puppet show of silhouettes. Accompanied by soft breaths and sharp moans, they stifled themselves only for fear of someone attempting to interrupt them. A mesh of limbs they found each other yet again, laughing at their familiarity with one another and savoring the bliss that alone could bring.

Passion's peak passing, the wolf's carnal tastes subsided, allowing him to sink quietly beside the rather content and drowsy kitty. Still, like the ever-hyper "puppy" as Casey referred to him, R.J. couldn't resist but to tickle his mate into alertness. Only mildly annoyed, Casey swatted him for it until he halted.

"Well I'm not going to let you drift on that easy, kitty." A devilish grin spread across the master's face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Casey laughed, gaining a spark of life back in him, he pounced, pinning the unguarded wolf down. R.J. growled slightly.

"If I've got this right, this was supposed to be a welcome home for you… I don't think I've given you a proper welcome yet…" He smirked just as mischievously as he could. The wolf stopped protesting.

Okay, Casey admitted internally as he descended upon his overgrown puppy, Maybe there aren't favorites…just lots of win.


	3. Day 6 Dance

Day 6

Title: Dance  
Rating: PGPrimary characters/ship: The trio + their master, hinted/would-be Rasey.  
Genere- General  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, JF would have another season!  
Summary: There were many more things then synchronization to learn from dance, perhaps even things unexpected.  
Author's Note: Set soon after "Dance the Night Away."

* * *

"All right!" R.J. grinned from ear to ear as he gathered his cubs together in the upstairs living space. "Now we're all here, time to begin your next lesson."

Three eager faces lit up. The newness of being trained as power rangers was still thrilling, even after some of their more difficult battles. Any chance they had to learn more was definitely a plus. But Theo wasn't so sure; there was something in R.J.'s sway and manic grin that had him scared.

"Lily," He half bowed and held out his hand to her. She looked at her teammates before accepting it. To her surprise, she was pulled into the Master with a twirl. "You are going to be my assistant." He cast a look at the two males only to see confusion.

"Um…Alright?" She agreed.

"You did a marvelous job teaching these two wobbly legged kittens freestyle." He demonstrated his reference with a few steps of his own. "But I think it's time they learned a little structure."

"Wait, you brought us up here…to dance." Theo said, skeptically.

"Right on!"

"But, we already learned to work those steps into our fighting style." Casey crossed his arms, equally as confused.

R.J. grinned and strode over across the hard wood floors, dragging Lily with him by the hand. Unlike her two partners, Lily was smiling. She enjoyed dancing. If she could use it to help her professionally, why not give this a try?

"You learned something of your own. But structured dance," He pulled the cheetah into stance, "Like the tango here, is much more then just pretty foot work."

"It's about learning when and how to lead, follow. With yapping at one another." He started their pace, swiped her hair over one shoulder, and promenaded her to the right.

"It's about coordination." Lily swung her leg back as it met her other into the next step.

"Trust." Lily broke away from him to come back, twirling, to be caught as she was leaned back.

"And comfort." He said, finishing by pulling her up against him.

The two male rangers watched with low jaws. Who knew that someone as carefree as R.J. knew something so strict? Then again, it was not that far off from their normal training once they thought of it. Then again, as long as he knew her, Theo never would have guessed that Lily knew how to either.

"Wow, Lil', nice job." Theo smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks." She smiled, looking up at R.J. "where do we start with them?"

"The basics, of course! Now watch me." R.J. instructed.

Together the two pointed out arm formation and the basic step. From there they demonstrated the differences in the female and male roles. It was important, their master emphasized, to be able to experience what your partner would be expecting. And the easiest way was to reverse roles. After that, they followed with a more complicated version of their initial dance.

"Okay! Think you're ready to try?" R.J. smiled, releasing the cheetah from his grip. His students were reluctant.

"Oh come on, guys!" Lily sighed "Do this for me? It won't be THAT bad, I promise." The two exchanged looks and sighed.

Casey looked up at R.J. The Master just shrugged and raised his eyebrows. The tiger looked at his teammates, not quite sure why Lily looked so pleased with herself. Shrugging himself, he turned to Theo.

"Go on, you can dance with Lily." He offered, feeling like he owed the jaguar that much at least. Of course, that meant. He tried to keep a casual look as he walked up to the wolf, but wasn't sure if he succeeded. Trying to push it from mind he took the extended hand offered to him.

"That was easier then I thought." R.J. muttered, with a depth to his voice that lead the tiger to be slightly confused. "Since leading is easier, that's what you two will start off with. Once you've got that, we'll switch roles."

R.J. clapped to bring on an Argentinean tune. Counting off the beat, the two pairs began to dance around the room. Despite tripping up some, and still looking at their feet, the two male felines were catching on much faster then in their first dance lesson.

"Good, Good. Now, remember. Whatever the lead does, the follower will counter. That means, if you trip, they trip. So try not to..." R.J. stopped, holding his breath. "Step on too many toes…"

"Sorry…" Casey muttered, avoiding his partner's gaze.

"No problem." The wolf smiled, turning his head to the two teammates. "Good! Now, switch!" he said with very little warning.

Casey was thrown completely off balance, colliding with the wolf's chest. He blinked as he was assisted in straighten out. This was completely embarrassing. It wasn't that he had an issue dancing with his master. It was more the failing bit.

"Casey, look at me." R.J. whispered. "You can do this. Just, follow my lead. Simple as that. Feel the music, and just let your body move."

"That easy?" he mocked.

"Yea…just close your eyes."

"You're joking."

"Nwope. Not really." He gave the tiger a half grin until he did as instructed.

"Now…" R.J. started again, a little louder. "As I was saying, don't rely on your sight. Ignore your fears. Pay attention to your partner's body. Let that help you through. There's room for independence, but that's the next lesson…until then."

R.J. stopped talking, and started moving. Pulling Casey closer to him, his count off because softer and softer. In his head, Casey could saw himself as a figure on a vast blank expanse. The music filled his ears, and warmth that was held close to him became his guide. He leaned into the other man, feeling the subtle motions that told him when to turn, when to step in and back.

It was strange, really. He knew he should feel at least the slightest bit odd dancing like this. Forget the fact he was dancing with his master, another man. That was trivial. He wasn't a follower. He was a leader. So why did he feel so comfortable like this? Like the world could come crashing down, but he would be ready for it?

"Open your eyes." He heard a voice whisper in his ear. He obeyed.

Casey met R.J.'s eyes and felt himself completely captivated. There was something about their intensity, the way they sparked when the power of the song increased. Casey thought back to the demonstration Lily had given, and didn't think twice about lifting his leg to hook the other's ankle quickly before retreating. He in stepped as R.J. did out. They moved together across the room in the given circular motion.

The tiger let himself be sprung out and lured back in, dancing with the feet that came close to his own. He smiled, finally feeling like he had the hang of it. Just as the confidence grew he felt R.J.'s grip change. Suddenly, with no warning, he fell perfectly into the roll of leading. He guided them, appreciative of R.J.'s own footwork. He didn't flinch when they reunited from steps that the wolf pressed unnecessarily close. In fact, he found himself pressing back.

It was only when the music stopped that they did. Casey realized three things simultaneously. One, there was clapping. Two, he was slightly out of breath. And three, he was very very close to the wolf. Trying not to jump back, he separated from his dance partner.

"Wow. Casey, that was AMAZING." Lily looked completely shocked. Theo, well, Casey wasn't sure he could read Theo's expression. "I can't believe you've never done this before!"

"Yea…" Casey agreed, looking back to R.J. The wolf's expression was somewhere between contented and hungry. "Me either."

"Me either." He repeated just above a whisper, a volume only to be picked up by very keen ears. Wolf ears.


	4. Day 7 Discovery

Day 7  
Title: Discoveries  
Rating: PG  
Primary Characters/Ship: The trio, their master, and Fran. Suggested Rasey  
Genre: General, Humor  
Summary: Living together always brings interesting new knowledge  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

* * *

There were many things the Pai Zhuq students were learning. This included their new jobs, both secret and public, as well as those they were living with. For example, While Casey found pizza dough twirling a constructive enjoyment; he absolutely loathed removing the pies from the oven. Theo had to remember that not all children were taught discipline. And Lily had to remind the boys that Fran still existed and that they should thank her more often.

They also learned that living in such tight quarters, even with the upstairs being roomy, lead to quirks and secrets quickly being exposed. Lily, for all her feminine grace, occasionally had a snoring problem. Though, the males of the apartment knew better then to tease her about this. All three valued their lives. And Theo did act as the reluctant maid, a fact that Casey and R.J. took too much for granted. The cubs' master had what were possibly the largest and most varied music collections known to man

One moment would be his tracks for meditation, the next R&B. From opera to punk rock and everything in between, it could all be found in the apartment. R.J. explained, once, that since music was so interconnected with mood and mood to the energy's balance, it was always good to have music that could support or counter emotions.

Then there were smaller things. Theo's O.C.D. made him a good companion to help Fran through panic attacks by helping her organize. Casey had a strange love for leftovers and was by no means a vegetarian. For that fact, none of them were. They blamed it on their animal spirits. But they did try to keep balance in their diet; it was only logical with their line of work.

As the weeks passed, they began to be familiar with each person's patterns in behaviors. Lily, despite stereotypes and expectation, actually spent less time in the bathroom then the males. Fears came to surface. Theo was not a bug person. Secret talents started popping up. The cubs often found themselves waking up to the sound of R.J. singing in the shower. It wasn't the worst way to wake up in the least.

For all the time they had fell into a comfort with each other. Which was exactly why Lily was so confused at the moment. For the past few days, the team leader and their mentor had done just about everything in their power to avoid being in the same room with one other. When it couldn't be avoided, they kept at least one person between them. If they actually were to make contact, one was nearly guaranteed to lose their train of thought if talking.

It was down right bizarre. To top things off, they weren't the only ones acting weird. Fran had been in higher spirits then the cheetah ever recalled. She had been humming and baking all morning.

But that was the past. The lunch rush was just about ready to come flooding in. And flood they did. For such a small establishment they seemed to keep busy enough. So busy, in fact, that it took nearly half her shift to realize that Fran had been handing her baked goods to customers as they left.

"Thanks for coming to Jungle Karma Pizza, come again! And, please, take a complimentary Rasey cookie!" She grinned from ear to ear.

Lily blinked. What kind of cookie was that supposed to be. Fran saw her staring and with a grin offered her one. Lily picked one up. It seemed harmless enough. It was a normally cookie cutter cookie with frosting. Wait. Tiger stripes? Wolf heads?

"FRAN!" A very highly pitched near-shriek came from the back of the kitchens.

Casey came storming out, apron and all. Lily watched as he snatched the bowl of cookies away from the waitress. Normally this action would make her withdraw. For once, Fran stood her ground. She didn't eavesdrop, but Casey's hushed rambling was doing nothing not sate her curiosity.

"Oh don't be so foolish! The customers love them! No one's going to understand anyway. Besides! They're yummy!" She offered.

This prompted more hushed argument. From her left she felt her mentor approach. He looked down at her, receiving a shrug. Going over to the two, asking about what all this negative energy was about, he came face-to-face with the bowl of cookies.

The air seemed to stop.

Tentatively, R.J. picked up one of the cookies, a striped one. After examining it he plopped it in his mouth. Lily could have sworn Casey went three shades of red.

"Huh. Never thought tigers could be so tasty." He munched.

Make that five shades.

And then it hit.

Lily burst out laughing, gaining the attention of her customers. Stifling herself she returned to them. AS they left she snagged Fran's special goodies to help her hand out. The mousy woman beamed with glee when Lily promised to help her whip up the next batch tomorrow morning.

That is, if Casey didn't hide all the sugar on them.

Pre-emptive stashing was always something Lily prided herself on knowing when to do.


	5. Day 9 Paper

Day 8- music vid. "My Beautiful," located on youtube.

Title: Paper  
Words: 972  
Characters/Pairings: Lily, Theo, Dom, Casey, R.J., Master Swoop, touches of Rasey.  
Rating: PG-13 for sensitivity  
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Character Death  
Summary: Theo stepped forward first, placing the small piece into the waiting waves.  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Not making money.  
A/N: Written in memory of one of my own mentor and friend. She was a true master of her own art. Your contributions were countless. Your mark on my life will never fade. 1919-2008.

* * *

They stood overlooking the ocean in a collective silence. Below them waves rattled the sandy shoreline in a mumbled chorus. They stood, listening, frozen. In the end it was Theo who took the first step over the bluffs and down onto the coastline. A silent procession followed in toe.

Reaching the waves they came to a stop once more. The group shuffled, looking at the objects in their hands, to their feet, to each other. But never did they look at each other's eyes. No one dared to look at him.

Lily held her breath, and clasped the object in her hand, careful not to crumple it. She felt Theo place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking directly at him with red eyes he nodded. As before, he bravely stepped first. Placing the small blue paper into the gentle waves he stepped back. Lily and Dominic followed in suit. Master Swoop step forward, bowed, and placed in his own piece.

Casey stood, frozen. They had done this far too many times lately. He hated it. It never got easier. But this time, this time the pain weighed down on him. His lungs fought against a constricted airway. He heard gentle tears falling from some of his teammates. He wanted to join them. But couldn't, not now.

He looked to his right. The figure beside him looked like stone. There was no smile, but there was no frown. His eyes were completely dead. The only sign of life was a slightly trembling hand. This worried him even more. The man was not a somber individual. He was always so animate no matter what the situation. Cautiously, he reached out to grab the other's hand, squeezing the digits reassuringly.

"Come on…" he whispered. Stepping forward he brought his token to the water. He turned to look over his shoulder and nodded.

With lead steps R.J. slowly came to his side. He looked at the tiger jaw unstable. Casey tried his best to smile at him. He needed to know that it was okay. That this had to be done, that it was time. R.J. closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. When he was collected he placed the last bit into the water. When he stood back up, Casey took his arm and lead him back a few steps. He let his shoulder compensate for the weight forgotten by the wolf's wobbly legs.

Reaching a distance, Casey looked over to Theo and nodded. Handing one fan over to their original master, the two wind masters pulled into stance. With one mighty motion the winds gathered, sending a mighty gust into the waves. The countermotion sent the little paper sharks well on their way into the vast space of sea.

"Master Finn…was a great warrior, friend, and father…" Master Swoop spoke, knowing the burden would be too much for the children. "He was a teacher, a comrade, and a strength for many of his. His wisdom and love will not be easily forgotten."

"Cry not for the loss of life, his spirit dwells in honor with his fellow masters in their own world. Rejoice for the memories. Engage in the techniques, both life and lesson, that he bestowed upon us all. And speak his name with pride."

Casey felt the grip on his arm tighten. He looked up to see tears brimming in R.J.'s eyes. He didn't think his heart could break more. Reaching up, he pulled the slightly taller man down so that his head was buried in his shoulder. R.J. was proud, but if others couldn't see his tears, they could be shed.

"It's okay." Casey whispered, rubbing a reassuring hand along the wolf's back as it shook ever so slightly. "I promise, it will be okay."

"I spent so much time hating him…" He heard muffled against his neck.

"You didn't hate him. You hated his methods. But you never stopped loving him. Besides, it's not our decisions that count, but the actions and responsibility we take for making them. You made up, didn't you?" He heard a sniff against his shoulder.

"The only thing that counts is the relationship you had now. Not then." The tiger held onto the other body tighter. As much as his own heart ached, Casey wanted nothing more then to be able to take this pain from the wolf. He only wished there was more he could do, knowing there wasn't.

"Who's talking like the master now?" R.J. attempted to joke as he pulled back, eyes puffy and red.

Casey ran a hand through the wolf's floppy hair, leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. They weren't blunt about their relationship. It was unnecessary. The people who needed to know knew. It was left at that. Work was work. Practice was Practice. Personal life was personal life. And in times in between, all was fair game. It was what was expected from all of the team. Still, they had been discrete.

Now? His mate needed him there. There he was going to be. Wrapping an arm around him, they turned back to the ocean. The sun began to lower. The little origami pieces withheld the water, disappearing into the blazing glare as it descended from the sky.

One by one, the others headed silently back. Casey and R.J. remained until only a sliver of light remained. When R.J. finally seemed to have settled, Casey slid his hand away from his shoulders and into his hand.

"Come on… Lets go home." He suggested.

The wolf nodded. Together they bowed in respect before turning back away from the sea as R.J. started to talk about his first swimming lesson with his father. Casey smiled softly, not noticing the fin that popped up around the out-of-sight paper pieces at the very last flicker of light.


	6. Day 10 Sick

Day 10

Title: Sick (2)  
Words: 824  
Characters/Pairings: The gang.  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General, Comfort  
Summary: The wolf just wouldn't accept one simple fact: he was sick.  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Not making money  
A/N: I have a Rasey version of this as well, available upon request.

* * *

"ACCCHOOO!" The sound ricochet throughout the room, causing everyone's head to snap backwards. Connected triplets followed the first booming sound. "Sorry." a cracked throat managed to speak.

The four rangers looked to the wolf with concern. Despite R.J.'s insistence that he just didn't get sick, the pizza parlor owner looked like death warmed over. It was a fact he was just not willing to admit. But when half a box of Kleenex finding it's way into the trash immediately followed the sneezing they all surrounded him.

With Dom on one arm and Casey on the other, the wolf found himself being dragged back towards his bedroom. R.J. attempted to protest, but didn't have the energy to shake them off. It wasn't until he was thrown down onto his bed that he was able to actually vocalize his protest. According to him, a cup of tea, a good dose of some vitamins and he'd be back on his feet.

"Fine, then." Lily nodded. "I'll go whip up some of both. But YOU are staying in this bed if we have to chain you to it!"

"But, there are customers! And they're hungry."

"Do you honestly think your sanitary enough to been anywhere near people, let alone a kitchen?" Theo looked at him skeptically.

"There could be an emergency. If you get called away…"

"We can take care of ourselves. The four of us make a pretty good team if you haven't noticed." Dom suggested. "That and if you came we'd be to busy making sure you were on your own two feet."

The older man was not very happy with this situation in the least. A fact that made him seem even younger then he usually acted. Casey wasn't sure it was possible. But the arguments kept on coming. Lily and Theo exited to help with preparing food to shock his immune system into working. Dom left to get ice and see if he could hit an herbal store for some kind of natural equivalent to aspirin. All the while R.J., between nose blows, kept going on about how he was needed.

It started to irk the tiger. A lot. He had remained to make sure R.J. didn't sneak off to work. But after the third attempt for him to weasel his way out of bed, Casey was fed up. Not pleased, he reached out with one arm and with force, pushed the wolf back down onto his pillow.

"You're sick. We need you, but we need you to take care of yourself first. If you don't, you only hinder everyone. And second, for a guy who pays so much attention to energy flows and keeping a calm and flowing sorta life, would it KILL you to take a break? You know, like a vacation?"

"I did! Earlier this year! I went fishing remember? I came back and got to take all of your paycheck for a month." His cheerfulness was a little too gleeful.

"Yea, and with a mission—to save fish. I'm still not buying that excuse by the way." Casey noted as he leaned down to yank R.J.'s shoes off his feet. The wolf gave him a strange look.

"You are going to stay in bed. This means tucked under the covers nice and warm until you get better. We'll take turns checking in on you. We can handle the shop. " Casey explained.

"But you have to teach tonight. If there's trouble, there will only be the three of them." R.J. truly looked panicked.

"You forget. There were only three of in the begging. They can handle it. Besides, my late class isn't running tonight. So I'll be home early. Stop. Worrying." The tiger insisted.

"But!"

Casey pressed a finger to the over-grown-school-boy's lips to shush him. He shook his head no. Casey motioned for him to sit and lift up his arms. R.J. obeyed, and didn't even flinch when Casey took over the over shirt he wore before being guided back down to the pillow. Casey wrapped the blankets snuggly around R.J.'s form. Leaning over to press the back of his hand to the owner's forehead, he frowned.

"You're burning up. I hope they get back with the stuff soon." He commented before sitting back up. "Try to sleep until then."

R.J. looked uncomfortable at the discussion of sleep. Casey frowned. He knew from the sounds that drifted out across the apartment that nights were not R.J.'s favorite time. Subconsciously he reached out and started running his fingers through his master's floppy hair. His eyelids sunk to half mass almost immediately. He could have sworn he heard a half sigh that sounded like 'mrr' escape the other man's lips.

Thankfully, the motion seemed to work. In moments the wolf was drifting off into dreamland. More then that, his dreams seemed to be quiet. Casey smiled, nodding to himself. They'd get their big puppy back in no time. At least, he hoped.


	7. Day 11 Jitters

Day 11

Title: Jitters  
Words: 1036  
Characters/Pairings: Lily, Casey. Some R.J. and Saana. Lily/almost any male (of your choice). Background Rasey.  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Summary: Lily, though seemingly instopable, falls victim to an age old illness; the jitters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of JF, and am not making money. Saana is mine.

* * *

A light tapping came to the corner of the door shaking Lily out of her trance. She turned her eyes to the corner of the mirror to see Casey looming in the doorway. It wasn't often you could get him in a tux. Which was a shame, she thought in passing, because he looked quite dashing.

"Almost time. How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over and placing caring hands on her shoulders.

"Like I'm about to fall over." Her hands did not stay steady. "I don't think I've ever been this nervous!"

Casey grinned and pulled her away from the mirror. He forced her to turn around, nodding in approval. She smiled, giving him a questioning look.

"You look stunning." He reassured you. "The only thing you have to worry about is knocking all the guests over with your beauty."

"Casey!" she exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

"No, really Lil'…" He took her hands, completely serious. "You can knock down three dozen ren shi. You looked Dai Shi in the face and told him to go shove it. This is nothing. This is the beginning of something AMAZING."

Lily sighed, walking over to a chair and flopping down. Casey followed her. She played at the corners of her dress. She knew she should he happy, and she was. She was absolutely thrilled. But…

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what?"

"What if this is wrong? What if I'm just doing this because I think I should? Because this is what's supposed to happen. What if I wake up one morning and realize that this was all a mistake? I stayed out of relationships for so long. I thought they'd get in the way of my work. And it did, a little."

"How can I even expect to have a normal life? I mean, yes there can be other rangers. But I love what we do. I don't want to give it up. That doesn't mean I don't want the rest of life, either. I want to be a wife, a mom. How can you do either of those things knowing that one day you could go to work and leave the others behind?" She rambled, stopping at that point when a look of pain flashed across Casey's face.

"No! Casey, I didn't mean that! You know we all love Saana! You know we'd be here for her if anything ever—" the red ranger just smiled.

"I know. Lil' listen to me. I'm going to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"When you wake up in the morning, is he the best greeting you can think of?"

"Yes."

Can you picture yourself old, gray, and still stunning, with him by your side and a little wriggling grand child in your arms?"

A slow smile drifted over her face. She could picture it with no problem. The thought made her completely warm and comfortable. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a guarantee. She nodded at Casey.

"Lil' you two together is like listening to a masterpiece. You couldn't be more perfect. I've seen a lot of people jump into relationships. But the two of you have been so careful. You haven't rushed things. If those answers you gave me are right…then don't worry about it. You'll be fantastic." She grinned at him.

"And you'll be a wonderful wife, and an even better mother. Saana adores you more than she does either of us at times. And you know your kids will always have us. But it doesn't matter. Because I'll always be there to make sure nothing DOES happen to their amazing mother. Not that she really needs my help anyway."

Lily stood, grinning from ear to ear. She hugged her best friend closely. She would have loved for her mother to be here, but this definitely was a close second. After all, her team had become her family anyway. Taking a deep breath she pulled back and noticed the two figures in the doorway.

"Aunt Lily looks like a princess!" A little brown haired girl looked at her in awe from the side of her Da's leg.

"She sure does." Casey agreed, beaconing her over to him. Leaning down he picked up the little girl and balanced her carefully.

"It's almost time." R.J. noted as he strode over. "And thank goodness. The groom is nearly jumping out of his shoes."

Lily nodded. She turned to Saana and leaned down a little. At the invitation, the little girl giggled and reached over to pull Lily's veil over her face. Lily pet the child's head as her other father let her down. Handing her a small basket of flower petals the girl's eyes lit up.

"Don't worry, Auntie!" she declared, looking quire serious. "I remember just what to do!" She exclaimed.

Casey excused himself, kissing Lily on the cheek before escorting Saana out to wait with Fran and the bridesmaids. R.J. was left alone with the bride.

"My little cheetah's all grown up." Lily rolled her eyes and took his arm. "Are you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

As the beginning of the wedding march started, the bride and her escort waited not so patiently. Lily waved encouragingly to Saana who lit up before entering the church first with her biggest smile. One by one, the wedding party went in until only R.J. and Lily remained.

Right before entering, Lily looked forward with a huge grin on her face. After all these years, R.J. knew that look well. It usually meant he was in trouble.

"The real question is when will you be?" She jabbed, and moved them both forward before R.J. could stutter any response. The bride grinned, delighted that at the blush that nearly emerged on the wolf's face as they entered and met his mate's eyes immediately.

Lily didn't have time to giggle. Because she understood all too well when her own eyes met those of her soon-to-be husband. Casey was wrong, she thought. Because the man standing down at the alter, waiting for her, was one breath taking sights she had ever seen.

Oh yea. She was ready for this. Bring it on.


	8. Day 12 Lesson

Day 12

Title: Lesson  
Primary Characters/Ship: R.J.  
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: still don't own.  
Summary: R.J. demonstrates for his new cubs.

He flexed his digits one by one. Each popped before he extended them and slowly lowered them down. A cool substance bit his palm. Not recoiling, he grunted instead fighting against the viscidity of the material.

Attacking the substance he pushed it away. It skidded in response only to bounce back. Repositioning himself he lunged again. Relentlessly he jabbed again and again, sparing not a moment so that it would not recover. Finally it spread into a defensive position.

"Never be too careful." He whispered to his trainees behind him. "It can always…" he stopped, bracing himself to the sudden attack from his enemy.

HE worked quickly, wasting not a single opportunity. He pushed, kneaded, twisted, tossed, and pummeled his evasive opponent into submission. A line of sweat broke across the top of his brow as he held it in place while he blindly reached out to his left.

Grabbing a slick and pasty substance he tossed it onto the victim. A loud squish filled the audience's ears as he sloshed it into place. A grin of victory spread across the master's face.

Swishing he snagged his next tool of assault. One. Two. Three. Each item met its mark until the defeated enemy was covered. With a single fluid motion R.J. reached below the target. As a dance, he tossed it into the awaiting inferno behind him.

"And that, cubs," he smirked, "is how you tame a Jungle Karma Pizza!


	9. Day 13 Deserve

Day 13  
Title: Deserve  
Rating: PG  
Primary Character/Pairing: Camille, Camille/ Dai Shi (Jarrod)  
Genre: Gen, Romance  
Disclaimer: Never owned, never will.  
Summary: Camille contemplates over her position and her feelings under Dai Shi's command.

Camille stood silently in the shadows as Dai Shi trained, watching him as usual. A frown was sprawled across her face. Her own feelings for her master baffled her. He was becoming the very seed of evil. That would give him the power he needed. So why was she disliking this new form?

She had always adored Dai Shi. It was the reason she stayed hidden all these years. Some of his lesser minions had vanished at the first chance. They were quickly defeated, but that didn't matter. She had stayed, waiting. But since his awakening in this new human form, she truly longed for him. Perhaps it was this human element she was falling so desperately for.

_Impossible!_ She immediately reprimanded herself. _Humans are worthless! Yet…_ Camille's heart sank.

So many times in the past, had she failed as frequently as she did now, Dai Shi would have banished her. _No_, she corrected herself, _he would have eliminated me. I would be no more. _

Camille rubbed her hands against her arms, warding off an invisible chill. While Dai Shi used her, bent her affections for him, he had never shown sign of ever reciprocating. She knew she was used. She didn't mind. But if there had even been a hint for her hope, it was the many times he had kept his new masters from destroying her themselves. What she questioned now was if it was even him who pleaded for her case.

Was it the human? Even if it was, what did that mean? Was a small piece of his sanity clinging to the one person who had not proven to be out to beat him into submission? Or could it be that the human was infatuated with her?

A grin spread across her lips. That had to be the answer. After all, humans were weak. It wasn't possible that one could resist her charm, beauty, and strength. Her vanity was not diminished when the reality of that thought sank in. Should she encourage this human bit? Truly by now they would have to realize she had only taken to the avatar due to the spirit within.

Though he is rather handsome for a human. She mused, her thoughts lingering on the newest face of her master. It could be worse. Dai Shi could have chosen someone with a worse appeal. Her mind shuddered when the thought of him choosing one of the recruited rangers instead. They were powerful in their own right it seemed. IF their souls had been a little darker they could have been candidates.

No, Camille decided, the body he chose was just fine.

It was her that was wrong. She had forgotten her place. She had assumed that her patience had made her closer to his equal. She believed her obedience earned her respect. But how could she ever hope to be his comrade when she failed so miserably? She turned her lip up.

She would find a way to defeat the rangers. She wouldn't do it for any of the overlords they awoke. She wouldn't even do it for Dai Shi. No, instead she'd do it for herself. She would prove to the world that you cannot keep one as determined as she from success. She would cripple the order of the claw and its students. It would be her name that was feared.

Once the world was bathed in the name of their precious rangers' defeater, she would be worthy. She would deserve his praise. Maybe, just maybe, then he'd invite her to his side. Camille grinned and resumed observation of her master's training, taking in each technique the overlords taught him. She would grow stronger.

Hold out, my love. I'll be able to join you soon. Together, we will watch this world bend to our own will.


	10. Day 16 Nature

Day 14 and 15 were used to make banners and icons that can be found on the ranger cast forum

Day 16  
Title: Nature  
Rating: PG  
Primary Characters/Pairing: R.J., Swoop  
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: never owned, not making money.  
Summary: one of R.J.'s many lessons at the hands of his favorite Master.

He listened to the cold drops of rain outside of the cave he sought refuge in. Beside him he could hear the chattered breathing of his young pupil. He could smell the coopery scent of blood mixed with earth. His student, possibly out of sheer stubbornness, would never complain of pain. He was far more like his father then he'd ever like to admit. Regardless, the Master knew that his wounds must be stinging by now. It couldn't be helped. Nor could his next step.

"Go out there." Swoop instructed. He didn't get a response, but from the uneven breathing he could tell his student was withholding a scalding remark. Swoop, internally, wouldn't blame him.

"In order to fly, to soar, and to become aware of your own capabilities you must be tuned

with all of your sense. Your body will tell you when it can do no more. Listen to it. But listen to what the elements can teach it. Nature will give you much more than any master ever could."

Without any more time, he felt his student's steps forward back into the elements. The bat master couldn't see in the conventional ways. That didn't mean that he couldn't envision his student. He could hear the separation of rain as it hit the teenager's body. It outlined him, giving Swoop a sense of his form. He could hear the chattering of teeth that the drenched boy tried to hard to suppress.

Outside, RJ's body was swirling. He had never known his master to be a cruel man, even if he hadn't known him for that long. But now as his limbs screamed in protest he wondered. He had been forced to walk shoeless in this forest in order to learn the balance of nature's skin. He was to dress in only pants so that his skin might be able to read the wind's call. The young pup was to walk blind during they day, and in these night hours, be alert. To train and tune perception.

He had almost harnessed the ability. He registered each drop as it bounced off him. He felt the wind and stray leaves dress him despite his meager clothing. He felt the mud squish between each of his toes. The chilled slipper did nothing to warm him. Disheveled dirt, saturated bark, and dampened critters all smelled tainted. Yet, at the same time, there was a crispness the rain brought to the forest. The droplets had made the forest silent as its wildlife sought shelter. In its place a wonderful symphony of repulsion and reflection rang out.

His lungs began to protest the extreme differences in temperature. He could feel his core becoming colder. He couldn't give up now. If he didn't, who knew if he'd ever get up in the morning? He looked over towards his master. The bat nodded silently. RJ nodded and response and withdrew.

Swoop listened to the pup scurrying into the deeper corners of the cavern. A scrapping of his back against stone let him know that the boy had collapsed to the ground. A soft rubbing let him know that the pup was trying to regain his internal temperature. Smiling just slightly in the corners of his mouth he kneeled down. Pushing his cloak-like coat off of his shoulders, he wrapped it around the shivering student.

"Well done." Swoop nodded. He had stood out there longer then the master himself had been able to manage the first time around, and he was used to the sensory overload that Casey had experienced. Yes, for his rash outlook on life, this pup was something special. Of that, Swoop was positive.


	11. Day 17 Pillow

Day 17  
Title: Nature  
Rating: PG  
Primary characters/Pairings: Rasey  
Genre: general, romance  
disclaimer: Never owned, never will, nor will I make money off of it.  
Summary: A quiet moment causes R.J. to question some things.

* * *

"Don't you ever tire of me?" he asked late one night with his lover curled up in his arms.

"You're joking, right?" the addressed wrinkled his nose up as if he had gotten a waft of something rotten.

"No. Seriously. Look at me! I'm nearly…" he paused. " I'm old enough… I run a pizza shop of all things, and most people question my mental stability!"

"I question it."

"Point and case." The wolf sighed and tolled away from his partner.

Casey echoed the sound of his mate and raised himself on his arm to look down at his former master. Chuckling he reached out and waved his hand in front of the wolf's face. Getting his attention he flicked at his nose. That made him alert.

"You're not old yet. You're experienced with life, but not old. You're courageous, not just on the battlefield. I mean, how many people plan and start a business when they're barely an adult? And it's grown into one of the busiest places in town! And for all your questionable sanity, you always make sense sooner or later."

"Do I?" R.J. looked doubtful.

"I'm a master now, aren't I?" Casey pointed out. R.J. nodded. "That's all thanks to you. You didn't teach me just how to fight. You taught me to follow my own instincts. You showed me how to follow my own heart."

At the last of his sentence he bent down to kiss the wolf's forehead. The wolf mrred lightly and reached up to pull the tiger down towards him. Casey complied snuggling in against the wiry man's shoulder, delighted when R.J. started stroking his hair in thought. Though the pensive silence put him on edge.

"What now?"

"But why here? Casey… you're intelligent. You could go anywhere you want. You could do whatever you wanted. You shouldn't be tied down here because of me."

" I want to be here. R.J… until the academy I had bounced around from home to home. My parents were wandering souls, you could say. This is the first place I could really feel grounded in."

"Besides. What more could I want? Why would I go anywhere else? I have the best friends in the world – who also stayed in this city mind you – I have a great job…" Casey grinned. "And a smexy wolf to cuddle up with at night." He tightened his grip on the other man to illustrate his point.

"Not a white picket fence and 2.5 children?" R.J. asked slightly humorously.

"Well we do have Lily and Theo over every other day. And Dom, well Dom is Dom. So he can count for the .5. See! We're more statistically sound then the rest of the country! But if you're that unsure we could get a dog, as long as you promise not to get one the wolf is prettier then my tiger." He jested, making a floppy grin spread across R.J.'s face. There was the R.J. he knew.

Casey scooted up so that he could nuzzle his head into R.J.'s neck. Tilting his head up he placed another kiss right beneath his ear. A hand came up to touch the base of his neck. Casey whispered into the ear near his nose.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." Though direct, the words were tender and sincere. The wolf smiled and turned to his side, drawing the tiger up to him. Casey smirked a wrapped one arm around the wolf's back, letting his other press up against R.J.'s chest.

"Good. Because I wouldn't let you escape either way." R.J. prodded, his head snuggling down into his pillow. "Now go to sleep."

"But you're the one who—" Casey sighed, recognizing the closed eyelids of defiance. Smiling to himself he lowered his own head down beside the wolf's. As he drifted off, he thought to himself. There really wasn't another place he'd rather be.


	12. Day 19 Linger

Day 18 was used for icons and banners which can be found on ranger cast

Day 19 version 2 (version one available upon request -Rasey)  
Title: Linger  
Rating: PG  
Primary Characters: R.J., the gang  
Genere: general  
Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't make money  
Summary: On their last night together as a group, R.J. deals with letting his cubs truly go. (Written before the series finale.)  


* * *

For over a year the rangers had been on high alert. They never knew when Dai Shi or his minions would wreak havoc on the world, or when he last battle would come. They were accustomed to waiting for war to break out. By now they had no idea how to handle peace. They didn't know how to be normal.

But those times were over. The one they feared hat been surprised. While they still honored their responsibilities, the rangers were for the most part free to start a normal life. And they completely intended to do so. Theo had found a place on the other side of Ocean's bluff. Lily would be moving to the floor below him with another random tenant. Casey was moving in the opposite direction. And Fran had recently offered her own place to Dom.

The three now former students of the Wolf master had decided to commute to colleges just out side of Ocean's bluff. Lily had concluded that she wanted to be a grammar school teacher. Casey would be tackling business and education for his degree. His part time karate classes were proving to be a blast. This boss was even joking that he should just take over the dojo. That is, until the joke turned into a serious offer, pending his degree of course. So off to the state college for them it was.

Theo, on the other hand, had a different plan. He was headed to a community college in the same city because of their reputation for business management and accounting. He had gotten it in his head that while the JKP didn't do bad, under consistent management it had the potential to even be the next big chain. Quite frankly, R.J. loved the idea of being able to run the shop, work on new creations and promotion, and leave the number crunching to someone else.

But that was the near future. Now the gang, well and Fran but she WAS a member of their team, crowded together in a circle with three different kinds of pizza between them. Stories from the early days floated around. R.J. beamed with pride. His cubs were masters now.

Even if they were his teammates, there was nothing more he could teach them. And honestly, that thought did sting. In just a few short hours this loft would be empty. There would be nothing but silence. A wolf can fend for itself. It can roam, hunt, and exist by itself. But it much prefers being in a pack. And these crazy kitties and rhino where just that, his family. They were his pack.

R.J. had to concentrate on the good. They weren't leaving him. They were growing up. That was the goal of any master. He couldn't be more proud of them. That didn't mean it couldn't hurt. But if he showed how much he would miss them, they wouldn't go. Or rather, Lily would feel too bad. Casey may be the team leader, but Lily had both the boys wrapped around her little finger. And they had to. So he'd save his brooding for their slumber hours.

It wasn't like he'd never see them again. Theo was going to be breathing down his neck more than he ever wanted. If the occasion arose, they'd still fight together. And lily had insisted in regular get together. It was just, different. But he could do change. Change could be good.


	13. Day 20 Adopt

Day 20

Title: Adopt  
Rating: PG  
Primary Characters/Pairings: the rangers  
Genre: general  
Disclaimer: I still don't own.  
Summary: Casey faces a tough decision, one that requires help.

"…You can't be serious." Theo crossed his arms as he looked at Casey and the sleeping toddler in his arms. "You can't be her father! You're only nineteen!"

"So? I'm an adult!" Casey's grip on the child became a little tighter, as he was careful in his tone not to wake her.

Lily smiled softly, stepping between the two men. This was getting them nowhere. She almost wished she hadn't brought up the subject. But it had to be dealt with. Sooner or later someone was bound to ask why the staff of the town's best pizza shop had magically acquired a new crawling addition.

"Casey, he does have a point." She said, reluctantly.

"You're a kid! I mean you'd have trouble getting a loan that wasn't co-signed, let alone adopting a baby." Dom threw out for good measure.

Casey's eyes fell down to the girl who lay peacefully in his arms. Ever since they had saved her, Casey was the only one she'd constantly sleep soundly for. An earthquake could make everything come crashing down and she'd still be slumbering peacefully. If Lily or Theo put her down, they were sure to be back with her ten minutes later.

"Guys I just…" He sighed, stroking her hair. "I can't give her up to someone. She's seen so much already. I know she's just a baby…but she's still so scared of people. I can't give her to strangers. I can't let anyone else abandon her."

R.J. shifted from his spot on the wall. The movement made Lily and Theo turn his way. Dom looked on quizzically. The wolf ranger sundered across the room. Stopping in front of Casey he reached out and tickled the sleeping baby's foot. She giggled in her sleep and settled in closer to Casey's warmth. Both of them smiled. She was an oddity that was for sure. Most babies would be wailing by now. Casey ripped his sight from the child. He looked up at the shop owner silently pleading.

"You really want to do this, don't you?" Casey nodded.

"Well then that's that!" R.J. said perkily. "But Lily's right."

"R.J.!" Casey said in exasperation. The wolf raised a finger.

"I never said that we couldn't make this work. It's quite simple actually." He smiled, crossing his arms and grinning. "YOU won't adopt her, Casey."

"But you said…"

"WE'LL adopt her."

"WE?" All four of them chimed in unison.

"OH no, not you three..." RJ pointed to the cheetah and jaguar. "Us." He pointed to the tiger that was slack jawed.

"Us?" Casey squeaked.

"…Is there an echo in here?" R.J. looked around like he smelled bad fish.

"But…But you can't!" Theo squeaked.

"Actually, yes we can. California's adoption rules are some of the most flexible." R.J. stated matter-of-fact.

Everyone exchanged looks. Everywhere, that is, except at R.J. Casey finally cleared his throat. R.J. leaned forward animatedly raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

"R.J… I may want to adopt her…" Casey mumbled with a slight flush. "But, I'm not sure I want to get married this soon in life."

The wolf's stance dropped into one of shock. The other three rangers stood in a deafen silence. The baby gurgled dreamily in Casey's arms.

"Wh-..Wait… Not THOSE laws." R.J. broke into laughter. " We can adopt through habitation. Or, I can adopt her and you can apply for second parent guardianship. We don't have to be…" R.J. stopped in his words.

"Oh." Casey's cheeks burned. Around them they could hear the others all exhale loudly.

"Besides, I think I could be a little more creative then that if I was going to propose to someone!" All eyes went to the wolf.

"Actually…" Lily squeaked. "That wasn't so bad. If we weren't playing copycat…" All the males turned to her and blinked curiously.

The child's soft yawn drew everyone's attention back to Casey. A happy gurgling at seeing Casey's face made everyone smile. Casey grinned down at her. She turned her head, and on seeing R.J. her eyes lit up. She waved her hands at him madly. Casey grinned and handed her over. The wolf scooped her up and with a grin swooped her up before bringing her back down against his hip as she laughed madly.

Casey watched with pride. He had never imagined being a parent. But this little girl had definitely changed his mind. Lily put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"There's only one question now." Casey said, directing it at the shop owner.

"Hmm?" He asked, entertaining the child.

"Your last name or mine?"


	14. day 24 Story

Disclaimer: still don't own. The story told is not mine, but Hans Christian Andersen's.

A/N: Day 21 was a fic not to be posted on this site unless I edit it down for rating. Day 22 & 23 were icons and banners. Starandrea has written a LOVELY puppy pile match to this which you should all read!

Day 24- "Story"

* * *

"Aunt Lily! Uncle Theo!" Lily registered the thunking of little feet on the hardwood floor before she heard the voice. Instinctually she opened up her arms to receive the three and a half foot hurricane that came bounding towards her. The child giggled and clung as she was hoisted up into her "aunt's" arms.

"Oof! You're getting big!" Lily huffed, watching the girl grin with pride. "But shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"Well, she was…" A rather tired looking Casey emerged from behind a door covered with strings of star beads.

Lily shot him a sympathetic look and set the girl down so that she could tackle Theo. Or, nearly topple him over would be more appropriate. Lily grinned and watched him distract the little girl further with tickling. Casey sighed and shook his head but the smile stayed planted on his face.

"Saaaana? I thought you were tucked in." a querying tone reached over the railing above. The little girl giggled and waved up above her. R.J. sent her his infamous less-than-amused-but-I-still-think-it's-adorable look. Lily smirked. Oh yea, the girl had her parents wrapped around her little finger.

"But if I was tucked in, then Lily couldn't do it!" Saana protested with perfect logic.

Lily confirmed her statement then reached out enthusiastically for her hand. Saana reached over to grab Theo's. Between the two adults she swung, lifting her feet off the ground mid step all the way back to her room. R.J. descended the staircase. Casey stood in the doorway the other three had stepped through, holding back the beads for him to pass through.

Inside was covered in light sea foam green. Stuffed animals were nestled into netted hammocks all over the room. Glow in the dark stars, matching the ones coming down over the doors, were plastered all over the ceiling representing a universe completely created by the little girl. Beside a very squishy and frilly covered bed was a white wicker stand stuffed full with picture books and children's novels.

Together Lily and Theo lifted the little girl into the cushioned bed of frills, tucking her snuggly below them. Lily sat down beside her, tucking her feet beneath her, and reached down to brush Saana's bangs out of her face. Saana wrinkled her nose as Theo bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Auntie Lily?" the younger female asked with big eyes, a tactic she could have only learned from Casey. "Can you read me a story?"

Lily looked over to Saana's parents. Casey sighed and nodded. R.J. rolled his eyes at him. Casey glared. It wasn't his fault! One of them had to play the "bad cop" card. The yellow ranger grinned, and reached out to grab one of the volumes from beside the bed. Saana grinned with glee as she browsed through to pick the one she wanted.

"Here! This one!" She declared, and tugged at Theo's sleeve. "Will you read, too? You make really funny voices."

"Oh why not?" Theo shrugged, settling on the other side of his fiancé, near Saana's feet.

Lily smirked from ear to ear. She really adored spending time with her little "niece." She promptly sprawled out a little to tuck the blankets around Saana who had settled up against her side. Theo swung his feet up onto the bed so that he could tangle them with Lily's.

"Daddy?" Saana sent her puppy looks at Casey. As usual his heart melted. Grabbing R.J.'s hand he walked to the other side of the bed and crawled up onto it with her. Saana smiled, snuggling into her aunt, but lifting her head to use Casey's shoulder as a pillow.

"Have you ever seen an old wooden cupboard quite black with age, and ornamented with carved foliage and curious figures?" Lily opened the book to the dog-eared page and started reading the beginning of the story. Saana insisted that Lily take the voice of the female lead, the Sheppardess, while Theo just HAD to be the brave chimney sweep. Casey offered up voluntarily to be the voice of the chairman.

RJ who had been left standing gestured dramatically. He took on the mostly excluded role of Major-general-field-sergeant-commander Billy-goat's-legs This caused many moments of giggling from Saana, who was constantly asking for his commander, and how he had just come to notice the sheppardess. Which, of course, only prolonged the story longer.

As the tale began to wind down RJ crawled onto the small bed as well. Casey had fallen across the bed, with one arm around Saana. Lily was on her other side. At their feet they had curled up in a half circle. With almost all the space taken up, RJ was hard pressed to find his own space. Sitting in the top pillowed corner, he drew his mate's head into his lap, inviting himself to be a pillow, stroking the hairs at the back of his neck.

"And so the little china people remained together, and were glad of the grandfather's rivet, and continued to love each other till they were broken to pieces." Saana's eyes drooped dangerously low just as Lily reached the end. Casey grinned as Saana sleepily thanked them and snuggled into her pillow. He copied his mate's finger motions on their daughter's neck.

Lily relocated near the end of the bed so that she could curl up closer to Theo. Her absence allowed RJ proper room to cuddle up to his mate. Of course this meant that somehow they had merged into one large semi-circular formation in order to fit everyone.

Despite the awkward position, all were quite comfy. Lily was sighing contently, her maternal instincts going into overdrive at the happiness of a happy sleeping child in her reach. Though despite the calm that settled among them, one thing was still on Casey's mind. He definitely had to go get her a bigger bed.


End file.
